Dark Woods Circus
by MeanStrawberryBrownie
Summary: This is based on "Dark woods circus" A song by vocaloid that I ADORE. So I will make a fanfic based off it with  the bleach characters..I couldn't think any other anime sorry : but I hope you enjoy it...  Disclaimer: If I did..


This is based on "Dark woods circus" A song by vocaloid that I ADORE. So I will make a fanfic based off it with the bleach characters..I couldn't think any other anime sorry : but I hope you enjoy it...

Orhime is the "deformed diva"

Ichigo and Ogichi are the " conjoined body twins"

Grimmjow is the "blue beast that likes to eat cold things"

but who will be the two lovers at the end? .com/watch?v=OsjTBdiPq8o there are two lovers that come to the circus I wonder who they will be?

Why don't we take a little journey? Go to a time of injustice and people turning the other cheek,A time where no matter what age you were if you didn't look exactly noble you will be spit upon, The poor souls...

Somewhere in the dark forest lights began to luminate revealing a rather tatherd Circus tent.

It seemed to be in service,Music played filling the air with fake excitment. Not that it matterd to the people who came to gaze at the deformed one but them would no that this place was a hell that they actually kidnapped them before hand, injecting them with a green substince. Like they really cared what became of these mentally and physically abused people. The first to present their self happend to beautiful woman locked in a barred cart: A pair of sea green eye blockers hiding her eyes,She also wore a extravegant looking dress with blue flowral patterns around her corset, Lether restraints were wore as a sort of acssesory it hanged of her hip Lace tied around the other side of her hip,She had auburn hair that made it's way just pass her shoulder blades . She manged to barley stand up without falling revealing her deformity. There she stood Horse like legs arching up just like for legged creature would look. It seemed to pain her to stand,When you get a better look could could see a flower like pattern cover the upper left of her forehead and left eye,It also seemed to be on her right as well. She mouthed her name. "Speak louder!" A captor said slashing their whip,"Orihime Inoue!" She finally said loud enough she almost seemed to choke on the words,Silent tears slid down her pale skin.

"Tell them which monster you are!" He kept crowd gasped and murmerd things as 'monster' 'tragic wench' 'disgusting freak'. "The Deformed Diva" She said shakily hugging herself looking directly at the crowd. Captors demanded that she not look anyway else.

"If you want to come near and look this is your last chance." No one came they all looked away from the sight. Orihime slid back down to a sitting position. She sobbed as they wheel her back into the dark room.

The next person to come Was hidden by a enclosed box. "We must give ye' caution on this one, They are not going to agree to show if they aren't surronded by ice,So when the walls drop do not be suprised if his lower half is in ice." They dropped the walls and the lights dimmed making evreything go sat in a beat up wooden chair,His arms tied around himself They were treating him as a insane murderer. He had a sadistic grin plasterd on face It seemed that he had gone off the had: teal blue hair it swifted towards to front and only left a couple strands hanging in his face,A sweater like vest tied around him,He also had the flower pattern across his left forehead left eye,upper right fore head and right eye. "Ahheheehe" he snickerd and lifted his head up and began to say his name " GrimmJow Jeggarjaques" . Many people snorted and looked disgusted. "That beast is disgusting!" a woman cried. GrimmJow laughed louder seeming to enjoy it." Let them talk I am a monster after all." Grimmjow's voice boomed through the air. another captor said You do not speak! GrimmJow frowned and stared at the crowd snarling. "CLOSE IT UP!" Four masked men in black suits closed around the hysterically laughing man.

"I HOPE YOU DIE AHAHAHAHAHHAAAHAA!" Grimmjow kept it up till it was muffled by the walls. The man made no sound as he wheeled him away into the dark room as well.

"This one happens to be very special they will be givinga performance just for you!" The head man echoed Exploiting these deformed humans,Does anyone really wish they were alive..Of course not,But it dosn't matter they will forever keep up this Circus. "Two" young teenagers came from the room and stood in the center of the tent When they looked towards the crowd it showed that there bodys were conjoined, they were twins, One with bright orange spikey hair,and choclate brown eyes. The other seemed to be pleased as her smirked at them:His hair was as spikey as the other the diffrence before them was that he was much more pale ,his hair was pure appeared to be albino,His eyes were a stunning ochere. The same flower pattern as seen on the others covered both their left eyes and upper forehead.

"Ichigo and" "Ogichi kurosaki" The albino finished. They shared a yellow sweater with black flower tatto like markings covered the cloth,There pants seemed to match it all up. Ogichi pulled out 8 balls and handed four to his brother. They both inhaled and exhaled deeply.

They juggeld the balls as hulu hoops lit on fire were thrown in the front and back of scowled and frowned as he and his brother continued this act,

After the people left ichigo and Ogichi were pushed back into the room geting hit for pulling in only left they lay there just motionless nothing more than a death wish would make them happy. Evreyone and evreything there only wants to die ,Tis ridiculous act will eventually have to come to a close. " Brother.." Ichigo murmerd staring at the top of the tent."Why did we come here? why didn't we listen to those people?" Ichigo clenched his fist."Heh." Ogichi laughed at how the irony came back to kick him in the ass." We are and were stupid. We aren't so kingly high are we now?" Ichigo turned his gaze back to his twin a sad look gleaming in his eyes.

A soft sob was heard from Orihime's liffted his head and let his eyes travel towards her."Woah!" Ogichi exclaimed."Gimmie a warnin next time ay!" The albino complained."Isn't that Orihime?"Ichigo questioned absent walked over to the deformed princess," W-wh-why?" She said in a soft whisper she gripped the bars and looked at them."?"

"Why do you look at me that way?"

"Hime.."

"Would any one care if i were still alive."

Ichigo reached for her hair and rubbed it strawberry pressed his lips to her damaged hair." We do but nothing we can do now..." He tried to comfort her,She looked up still crying,Ogichi wiped her tears this time."Nothing." was all he said.

Carnival music played through the tent tonight thousands of light shun ,As a couple gingerly walked towards the circus."Nnoi do think it'll be fun?" A pink haired man asked clinging to the arm of the other."Well of course I don't think it'll fail to suprise us szay" Nnoitora said licking his lips."Hm" Szayal smiled,


End file.
